


welcome to the brewer-rose family

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Without the knowledge of their son or his husband, Marcy and Clint send the Brewer-Rose household an early Christmas gift—one that arrives on Christmas Eve—to celebrate their first holiday season as a married couple.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Marcy Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 49





	welcome to the brewer-rose family

After a long day at the Apothecary, Patrick offers to close up shop on his own. As much as David adores working with his husband and spending practically every waking second with him, he also appreciated the few moments at their home he got to himself, which Patrick knows, hence why he offered. "I'll see you soon, honey," David grabs Patrick with his left arm, bringing him in for an awkward side hug while he presses a couple soft pecks to his forehead, "I love you." As David releases himself from Patrick's embrace, he grabs his arm and spins him around, returning his sentiment with an _I love you, too_ back plus an added cheek kiss for good measure. David grins before exiting, turning around to wave Patrick goodbye even though they'd see each other again in a half an hour. This was the place where they said those words to one another for the first time at the start of Singles Week. They had been married for just over a year, but it still felt surreal every time they exchanged _I love you_ 's here. Patrick would've never met the love of his live it wasn't for David's idea of a very specific general store and to this day it is still difficult to fathom the fact that he submitted himself to this store so quickly just so he could get to spend more time with him. Now, they had their own _house_ where each night they would fall asleep in each other's arms, David always resting his head on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick sighs happily as he watches David strut right past their car. On nights like this, he always kept the vehicle at the store for Patrick and walked home instead. It was small gestures like this that reminded Patrick of why he loved David so much. 

David watches the ground as he walks, seeing his footprints in the light layer of snow that had gathered over the afternoon while he was working. He smiles, envisioning Patrick holding his hand as they saunter through the town together. Since their hike, all David can think about when he strolls the streets of Schitt's Creek by himself is how Patrick isn't with him. Part of him wants to turn back around and give Patrick the warmest hug, but he knows if he does that it's just less time they get to cuddle underneath the Christmas tree with their Zhampange flutes. David lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, continuing his journey away from Rose Apothecary. 

When David arrives at their front step, there is a package sitting on the porch. He doesn't remember ordering anything so he just assumes it's a gift Patrick had purchased, but when he looks at the label, he sees it's addressed to him. _That's weird_ , he thinks as he shoves the package underneath his left arm, keeping his right arm free to unlock the door. David sets the package down on the counter with a confused look on his face. He pulls out his phone to call Patrick, _maybe he'll know something about this_. 

He picks up after only a single ring, "Is everything okay, darling?" David loved when Patrick called him darling, but he quickly shook off the blush that began creeping up his neck. 

"Do you know anything about a package arriving today for me?"

Patrick takes a moment to think in silence, David anxiously awaiting his answer. "No, I don't. Did something come for you?" Even though he figures the answer is yes, he never passes up an opportunity to hear David's voice. 

"Yeah, there's no return address on it either. I don't know anyone who'd want to send me anything, though, Alexis and I already exchanged our gifts during Hanukkah." David sighs, running his thumb over the sealed cardboard. 

Patrick takes another moment to ponder, but decides it's useless. "I'll be on my way in five, okay? Don't open it without me because I am invested now." 

"I was planning on waiting for you anyway," Patrick grins, "I love you."

"I love you, too." And just as he had said, five minutes later at 5:43 pm, David gets a text from Patrick. _I'm on my home, see you soon <3_, it reads. David loved how he always added little text emoticons, it made him feel all giddy and bubbly inside. 

David hears keys jingling outside of their kitchen and decides to save him the trouble of struggling with the lock. Unlocking doors, or anything for that matter, was definitely _not_ one of his strong suits. You think after nearly thirty years of living he'd be able to figure out how to open something, but alas, here we are. David swings the door open to be met with a flustered Patrick. "It's nice to see you, sweetheart," Patrick says in that soft, low tone David is infatuated with, "I know it was only 30 minutes, but what can I say." David laughs as his leans in to kiss him on the lips, the two engaging in a quick greeting. 

David takes Patrick's hand to lead him to the counter where the package is sitting untarnished. "Just how you asked," David flashes a toothy smile making Patrick bow his head in an attempt to hide the red slowing making its way up his cheeks, but David grabs his chin to lift up his face, "No need to be ashamed, I know I'm adorable." Patrick can't tell if he's being sarcastic or genuine, but regardless, he lets out a chuckle, opening the drawer beneath their island to grab a pair of scissors. Just as he opens them to slice open the tape, David grabs his wrist to stop him. Patrick looks up to an expression saying _let's do this together_. Since everything is better with David, Patrick nods his head, David stepping behind him and placing his hands on top of his to guide the blade down the crease of the box, David grabbing one flap and Patrick grabbing the other. On the count of three, they open it to be met with a letter on top of a gift bag.

Patrick grabs it and begins reading. "We wanted this to be a surprise for you and Patrick, but enjoy the first addition to the Rose-Brewer family. With love, Marcy and Clint."

David looks at Patrick with squinted eyes, crossing his arms while analyzing his body language silently before finally opening his mouth. He asks "Are you sure you didn't know about this?", unconvinced that he didn't know it was arriving.

Throwing his hands up defensively, Patrick exclaims, "I swear I didn't!" David lets his arms fall back down to his side, relaxing his face and the rest of his body. "I think you should unwrap the gift because quite frankly, I am terrified for what's inside that tacky sack." The bag has a cartoon reindeer standing behind a pile of presents with a speech bubble saying _Happy Holidays_!

David rolls his eyes and groans, lightly pushing Patrick aside. "If this is a bomb, it was nice knowing you." David winces as he reaches into the bag and once he reaches an unexpectedly soft object, his body loosens a bit, unaware that his muscles were tense in the first place. Grabbing the object and pulling it completely out of the bag, Patrick gasps and grabs it from David's hands. 

"It's Fluffy Wuffy!" Patrick is overjoyed with the sight of his childhood bear, the one he refused to let go of and brought with him everywhere until the age of eleven like it was a fifth limb attached to his body. 

David tries to repress a cackle, but fails miserably. "I'm sorry, did you just say the words _Fluffy Wuffy_ without a trace of irony?"

Patrick nods, leading David over to their couch where they both sit, making sure to bring the stuffed animal with him. "This was my first love," David smiles, starting at Patrick with loving eyes, "He was with me from straight out of the womb until I was in sixth grade and now he gets to spend the rest of his life with us."

"I'm going to ignore the picture of you coming out of your mother that popped into my head and instead focus on the generosity behind this present." Patrick curls his lip, lying his head on David's shoulder, each of them taking one of Fluffy Wuffy's arms. They sit there for a moment in a comfortable silence as they soak in the moment. 

Patrick looks up at David with a softness in his eyes he'd never seen before. "Can we sleep with him tonight?" Patrick gestures to the bear. David's mouth twists to the side in a smile wondering how he got so lucky to marry such a marvelous man. 

"Of course," David says, pressing another kiss to his forehead, "But he sleeps in between us that way we can both cuddle him." David grabs the stuffed animal off of Patrick's lap and scoots over to set him between the two of them. "There he is, right where he belongs. Welcome to Brewer-Rose family, Fluffy."


End file.
